My Love
by trottie01
Summary: They never belived it would happen but sometimes miracles do happen!


Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot line

Beautiful! Stunning! Amazing! But most of all completely impossible, or at

least that was what I always believed.

I stood quietly by the side of the bedroom door still not sure that what I

was looking at was actually real, or if it was another one of those dreams that

was so perfect that you never wanted to wake up from it.

The room was dark it was 2am and the only light was from the moon that was

shining through the window. I could see her sat in the old oak rocking chair

that was situated in the corner of the room, and in that moment she took my

breath away. I can honestly say that I had never seen her look as beautiful as

she did now, her long brown curls tied up in a messy bun, sat quietly with a

contented and peaceful look on her face.

For the first time in a long time she looked truly happy. There she was in

the silence of the night looking more alive than I had ever seen her. She was

beyond exhausted and had not slept properly for the last 3 nights in a row, but

the sight before me made me fall even more deeply in love with her than I

already was.

I walked quietly into the room not wanting to disturb her and slowly knelt

down in front of her, Gabriella Bolton ! My wife, my world, and now the

most beautiful mother of my son Alexander Jack Bolton.

"Hey" I whispered leaning up and placing a soft kiss on her forehead then

lightly running my thumb over Alex's cheek, who was laid happily in his mothers

arms while he was nursing at her breast.

"Hi baby, sorry if we woke you! Alex was getting a little fussy I think he

was hungry" she said while looking lovingly into our sons sparkling blue eyes.

" He is just like his daddy, aren't you buddy! always hungry" giggled

Gabriella, "he sure is" I laughed.

Alex began to squirm and I knew that he was ready for winding. I stood up

taking the towel from Gabi's shoulder and placing it over mine. I reached down

and gently took my son from his mothers arms and placed him softly against my

shoulder, slowly rubbing his back until I heard a soft burp from his lips.

I cradled my son against my chest while humming a lullaby until his eyes

started to become a little heavy. I took him over to his changing table and

quickly changed his diaper.

"You really are a natural with him Troy" said Gabriella as she walked over to

us.

I smiled at her lovingly, "I know I have said it so many times before, but I

still have to pinch myself to believe that he is really here"

Just then Alex let out a little whimper as if to remind me that I was not

dreaming and that this was real, he was real and he was ours, to love forever,

and nothing had ever felt so amazing.

Gabriella sighed "I almost gave up hope Troy, that morning when were sat in

the doctors office and they told us that it was unlikely that we would ever be

able to conceive a child together , Troy, I.. I felt as though I had failed

you, not only as a woman... but also as a wife"

"don't you ever say that Gabi, you were never a failure... Do you hear me" I

said trying to hold back the tears that I could feel just thinking back to that

day.

"You are the most amazing woman that I have ever known and I love you so

much" I said as I kissed her passionately on her lips.

"There was no way we could have foreseen this" I told her. " I had no idea

as a child that me having the mumps may have caused fertility problems for me in

later life, but luckily for us the doctors were wrong that morning and here I

am, stood next to my wife, who I absolutely adore and my gorgeous son that you

blessed me with. I have never been happier"

She looked up at me with soft smile "we love you too Troy more than you could

ever know" said Gabriella while picking up Alex and cuddling him softly before

walking over to his crib, and gently settling his tiny body down, covering him

with his comforter as he fell in to a peaceful sleep.

I bent over his crib,looking at him still not quite believing that it was all real and that finally

after 2 years of coming to terms with the fact that me and Gabriella would never

have our own child, that fate was on our side and had other plans for us.

I placed a soft kiss in his cheek and then his forehead as I whispered in his

ear how much I loved him. I then went and switched on the baby monitor

while Gabi went over to Alex to kiss him goodnight too.

We both stood by the door watching him as his chest rose and fell in small

even breaths until we were happy that our little boy was sleeping soundly before

closing the door slightly and heading down the hall to our room.

Gabriella let out a yawn as she climbed under the covers of our bed, I

quickly turned on the monitor in our room and turned out the lamp.

I got into bed and instantly felt Gabriella's soft body cuddle into mine. She

snuggled as close to me as she physically could and leaned over to me kissing me

deeply. I responded happily taking her in my arms and gently flipping her over

so that she was laid underneath me. She was staring up at me with a look in her

eyes that showed me just how much she loved me. In that moment I leant down and

kissed her lips softly as if I was tasting them for the first time. She then

slid her tongue over my bottom lip and instantly deepened the kiss as our

tounges fought for dominance. As the need for air increased Gabriella

regretfully released herself from my lips.

I looked down at her and smiled at her. I still could not believe that we

were here, the first night in our home with our new son sleeping only a few

yards away in the nursery that we never thought we would have set up, with the

child that we never thought we would ever have the chance to have.

This was what I had barely allowed myself to dream of. The family that I had

wanted.

They were here this was our reality and not a dream! My wife and my son and

there is nowhere else that I would rather be than with them both for the rest of

my life.


End file.
